A World of Not Our Own
by Dr. Gozly Kat
Summary: Trying to get help from the UNSC the Reds and Blues to to the tower of 'dimensional warping' little do they know instead of making a wormhole it actually sends them to a different dimension.
1. Chapter 1: An unexpected adventure

**Notice: This takes place between the events of seasons 12 and 13 of Red vs Blue and about the same time as season 2 for RWBY**

The Reds, The Blues, Carolina, and Agent Washington looked up at the big tower in front of them. Well all except Grif who was laying on the ground trying to catch his breath. "That had to be like two million sets of stairs!" He complained.

"Quit your complaining!" Sarge said, hitting the orange clad soldier in the back with the but of his shotgun. This was met with groans of pain from Grif.

"Get up fatass," said Simmons, he was in the same kind of armor, clad in maroon with a yellow visor like everyone else.

"We get to see Santa again!" Caboose cheared, nearly dropping his gun, Freckles. The dark blue soldier hopped up and down a few times before both of the soldiers in aqua put their hands on each shoulder.

"Calm down buddy," Tucker said.

"Quiet," said the other aqua soldier said.

"What is it Carolina?" a hologram of a man in light blue armor holding a sniper rifle appeared next to Carolina.

"Epsilon check for heat signatures," she ordered looking around at the various trees on the mountain side.

"Fine!" Epsilon said sarcastically, after a few seconds he said, "Aside from us I sense twenty other heat signatures, I suggest you run."

"What?!" Grif yelled, "Run?! Noooooo! Why!" As he said this, shots rang out and Grif saw a bullet land right in front of his face. He quickly got up and started to run wailing, "I don't want to die!"

Carolina grabbed her pistol turning to see at least 10 pirates hiding in the trees and underbrush as they opened fire. "Get to cover!" She yelled rolling behind a large rock, "Tucker, you get the thing started!"

The other aqua covered individual nodded taking out his energy sword and as he did he saw a bullet get cut in half, "Oh fuck yeah!" He exclaimed as he turned and ran.

"Eat lead you blue bastards!" Sarge yelled firing at the pirates, though his shotgun was quite ineffective at his current range. The pirates were in black armor, he was just imagining them as blue seeing he spent so much time fighting the blues.

Donut followed Tucker, being the grenadier, and having a throwing arm like an Olympic athlete. Once Tucker, Grif and Donut they all hid behind that walls of the towers entrance. Donut grabbed four plasma grenades in one hand and threw them towards the pirates. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled as three of the pirates got the grenades stuck to them.

As the fire fight continued Tucker walked up to the glowing green circle in the middle of the temple and put his sword into it. The circle disappeared and in its place was a red glowing alien AI. "State your destination." It said.

"Church, get Santa the coordinates to Earth!" Tucker yelled, and Epsilon appeared in front of him.

"No need to yell asshole!" He turned to Santa who just stood still.

"Coordinates set to dimension 7-" Santa was cut off by the loud noises of gunfire, as well as Grif's yelling. Who at the moment was running towards the newly opened portal in front of Tucker.

"Cannonball!" Grif yelled jumping into the portal cannonball style.

"Oh fuck it," Tucker said cupping his hands around his mouth, "portal thing is open!" Then he jumped in after Grif.

Donut jumped in after them. A few moments later Sarge, Wash and Simmons followed suit. The only ones having trouble were Caboose and Carolina. They were both pinned down.

"Freckles!" Carolina yelled to the AI in Cabooses gun, "Activate aimbot mode!"

"Aimbot mode activated," the gun said as it quickly started shooting the pirates one by one.

"Good job Freckles!" Caboose said as the last pirate fell to the ground riddled with bullets.

"No more hostiles detected,"

"Come on Caboose," Carolina yelled waving in the follow me motion. Caboose did as he was told and jumped into the portal. "Close it behind us Santa." She said as she jumped in.

* * *

A white haired man walked into the battlefield known as the cafeteria. Team RWBY and JNPR were having a food fight. Making makeshift weapons out of food. "ENOUGH!" Yelled the woman next to the man. The two teams stopped what they were doing and looked at the pair.

"Oh," said a girl with black hair and red highlights. "H-hi professor Opzin, Ms. Goodwitch. W-we're sorry for the mess."

"You have best be sorry!" The woman scolded.

"Calm down Gynda, they were just having fun. They should be allowed some fun before the semester begins," Ozpin said. "I am only here to talk to team JNPR. Please follow me to my office."

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora looked at each other then started to follow Ozpin.

When team JNPR got to Ozpin's office, he motioned for them to take a seat. "Please sit, we need to talk."

"I-I'm sorry sir, but what did we do?" Jaune asked.

"Aside from trash the Cafeteria," Nora chirped rocking back and forth in her chair.

"Don't worry, I just need to send you to clear out some Grimm." Ozpin said pulling up a map with a red dot in the center, it was slowly growing "About an hour ago we detected a large group of Grimm in the Forever Fall and I would like you to check on this area. It is most likely a technical error, but I would still like a team to check it out. Are you fine with going?"

Jaune looked at his team getting a nod from Pyrrha, and Ren. Nora just gave him a big smile. "Let's break some legs!" She said.

"We're ready," Jaune said with a slight nod.

Ozpin nodded and dismissed the group. He arranged a Bullhead to bring them to the Everfall forest after the debriefing. About an hour later, a Bullhead arrived and the members of team JNPR got on, starting to talk about their mission.

"I hope it's just a technical error," Jaune said, sitting down next to Pyrrha.

"I hope it's not!" Nora said, "I need a good work out!"

Ren sighed, "If there are that many Grimm we will quickly be outnumbered."

"Then it will be a REALLY good work out!" Nora exclaimed sitting down, as the Bullhead took off.

Pyrrha was smiling, mostly because she was sitting next to Jaune.

* * *

Everything was black after Carolina jumped into the portal, then suddenly it was too bright. She looked down to see Caboose under her yelling in glee, thinking it's a game.

Then came the cracks and crutches of branches. Caboose had a hard landing, while Carolina grabbed a branch and swung on it once like a gymnast. Once she let go, and fell to the ground with a roll.

"Hello ground," Caboose said hugging the floor, "Thank you for the hug."

Carolina walked over to Caboose, "Are you okay Caboose?" She asked hulstering her pistol. The whole forest red, not with blood but with red leaves. But it seemed to be spring. "Caboose, come on get up. Epsilon, where on Earth are we?"

The glowing blue AI appeared in front of Carolina, "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?!"

"I mean I don't know where we are, I scanned the land that we are on and it shows no similarities to anywhere on earth. Even the soil composition is different."

"We are in another dimension!" Caboose said, getting a confused look from Carolina and Church. "Santa said we were going to go to dimension 763214.7- Oooo pretty bug!"

The two just stared at Caboose dumbfounded. "Those are the coordinates to earth," Church said watching the man baby watch the bug go under some leaves.

"Awe," Caboose said his head hanging when the bug 'disappeared'. He then heard growling. He turned to see a wolf like creature with skin, or fur, as black as night and some bone like armor on it. "Puppy!" Caboose yelled running at the Beowolf, much to its surprise and was brought into a huge bear hug. Caboose started to squeeze, he squeezed so hard that a crack was heard. A few seconds later the Beowolf evaporated into black smoke. "Awe."

"What the hell was that thing?" Carolina exclaimed.

"No idea, my question is why the fuck did it evaporate." Epsilon said, "More movement incoming."

With that another Beowolf jumped out of the trees and landed on Caboose. This was followed by more, when she tried to help the blue her path was blocked by an Ursa. "Epsilon, what the fuck are they?!" She shouted.

"I don't know, there are no species that are like them." He said, "Should I activate the speed unit?" He asked.

"Yes," Carolina said getting into a running position. She rushed the huge black armor covered bear creature and started firing her pistol. The shots bouncing off the armor, and if any shots did hit then it seemed to have little effect.

The Ursa went to slice at the soldier but missed, and only got a paw full of air. Carolina kept shooting at the Ursa and slid under it, unloading the rest of her ammo into its stomach.

The Ursa yelled out in pain and fell on its side attempting to crush Carolina. Carolina easily rolled out of the falling bears way he leading her gun. "Epsilon have we done ANY noticeable damage to it?"

"No, aside from a few holes in it's stomach," the AI said, "your pistol is too weak. Try your battle rifle, might work if you aim for the stomach again."

Carolina nodded in acknowledgement, she grabbed her battle rifle releasing the magnet holding it in on her back. Before the Ursa could stand back up the soldier started to unload into the things stomach. As the creature howled in pain she slowly moved her target to its chin, hoping to shoot through it and into its brain. Before she could it evaporated. "What the fuck…" she commented still not coming to grips with the creature turning to black smoke.

When she turned around she saw Caboose getting tossed around like a ragdoll by the wolf things. The only thing saving him was his armor, and his extreme strength crushing them whenever he tried to hug them. Carolina went to help her idiot of a friend but Epsilon yelled, "On your left!"

Carolina rolled out of the way, it was another Ursa, "God damn it!" She yelled reloading her battle rifle and pointing it at the Ursa.

Team JNPR were just setting down in the Bullhead, they couldn't land in the middle of the forest due to all the trees and supposed Grimm, so this was the best they could do. Pyrrha looked at her Scroll pointing over Jaune shoulder. "The disturbance is that way, we should get moving. If we have enough time we could get back to the academy before sunset."

Jaune nodded, "Thank you Pyrrha."

Pyrrha nodded blushing slightly, "You're welcome," she said in her normal cheery tone.

As they walked the signal went out. "Guess it was only a technical glitch," Ren said looking at the scroll. They were about to head back when they heard gunshots. First just a few, than many. Followed by blacksmoke.

"Someone might be in trouble!" Pyrrha yelled running towards the sound of gunshots. It came from the same place the disturbance was so it couldn't be good. Maybe these people had followed it too and ran into the group of Grimm. This couldn't be good.

When they found the source of the gunshots they saw two strangely armored individuals. One was fighting off two Ursas and a bunch of Beowolfs. The other was pinned to the ground by a Beowolf. Pyrrha raised Miló in its rifle form and shot the Beowolf on the blue armored man, causing it to turn to smoke.

She ran over to the man, who was balling up his fists. When Pyrrha got to his side she stuck out her hand, "Come on, we have to help your friend."

Carolina looked up at the warrior girl that just shot Caboose's "puppy", her eyes widened. "What the fuck did you just do?!" she exclaimed.

"I saved him," Pyrrha said, confused.

Carolina tried to tell them to run but she was too preoccupied, than she heard it, she took a glance to see Caboose with his hand around the warrior girls neck and he was lifting her off the ground. "My name is Michael J. Caboose. And. I. Hate. Meanies!" He then threw Pyrrha into a tree like she was nothing.

Juane gasped running over to Pyrrha and stood in front of her, drawing his weapon. The clad blue brute looked down at the boy and went in to punch him. Jaune easily dodged, Caboose's punch causing the tree to fall. He easily caught it, his grip so strong his fingers broke into the tree. He was than met with a hammer to the face. He didn't even flinch, he turned to see the girl in pink standing holding the hammer that hit the back of his head.

"Oh no," Jaune gulped, Caboose swung the tree like a baseball bat hitting the first half of team JNPR. Jaune and Nora were sent flying, hitting one of the Ursas Carolina were fighting, who ducked the two kids flying at her like she had a sixth sense.

"Epsilon," she said, "Think of a way to calm down Caboose!"

"Who's Epsilon?" Nora asked hammering the Ursa in the head, slamming it to the ground, it turned to smoke. Ren lifted his pistols and started to shoot at Caboose. Hearing the sound of gunfire Carolina turned and saw the boy firing at Caboose, she quickly pointed her rifle at his gun and shot them out of him hand. It was too late though, Ren had already shot Caboose a few times, twice in the shoulder, once in the arm and thankfully the last one bounced off his helmet.

Caboose roared in pain when he was shot. An Ursa tried to plow into him but he just punched it in the face. Its face caved in and it turned into smoke. He then turned back to Pyrrha who was getting up holding her head, he charged head down, like a bull. Pyrrha easily dodged and picked up Miló and aimed it at the aqua warrior and fired, thinking she meant to shoot Ren with the intent to kill.

As the bullet came at Carolina a bubble appeared around her, the bullet just bouncing off. "I guess that's her semblance," the female red headed warrior thought out loud.

"What the hell is a se-" Carolina tried to say before she was hit in the head with a hammer sending her flying. She flew into Pyrrha who had been pushed into her path by Caboose. Pyrrha quickly got up and with Miló in spear form pressed against Carolina's neck, she was about to tell Caboose to stop but he threw a rock at her with so much force it knocked her to the ground.

Carolina got up and ran to her pistol grabbing it as she rolled under the blonde boys blade. She aimed it at her head and fired, he nearly fell over but it just bounced off of him. "What the hell…" she muttered as she saw the boy with black hair grab his auto pistols with blades on them. He started to shoot at Carolina but she put up her energy shield again.

"That's cheating!" Nora said pelting Carolina with grenades, her hammer now in grenade launcher form. Luckily the soldiers shield held up.

Caboose charged Pyrrha again this time holding Freckles, who once he was pointed at Pyrrha started shooting. This quickly tore at Pyrrha's aura which was now nearly all gone. She then rushed him trying to stab him with her spear, which was easily grabbed and ripped out of her hands. He then threw the spear at Jaune pinning him to a tree, the tip of the spear sticking out the other side.

Nora and Ren were still shooting at the energy shield than it went down, and the soldier ran at an inhuman speed and slammed Ren's face into the ground. With her foot still on his head and started to shoot at Nora who quickly took cover.

"Help!" Jaune yelled into his scroll, having called Ozpin.

"What's happening Mr. Ace?!" The headmaster of Beacon said, fearing the worst.

Hearing Ozpin made Caboose stop in his tracks. He was about the smash Pyrrha's face with his foot too. "Washington!" He said back to normal rushing over to Jaune, who flinched ready to die, but he just got he scroll snatched out of his hands. "I'll get you out of there Washington!" The blue soldier promptly dropped the scroll and stomped on it. "You're free!" He exclaimed looking around trying to see Wash, "Oh no!" he gasped, "You've turned invisible!"

Caboose turned round and round looking for his friend. Carolina looked at Caboose confused, "That sounded NOTHING like Washington." She noticed Jaune looking down at his destroyed scroll, "Sorry about tha-"

She was cut off when Pyrrha aimed her gun at Caboose. "Stop!" The huntress in training yelled.

"Don't move or I blow you to kingdom come!" Nora yelled with glee pointing her grenade launcher at Carolina. Carolina looked at the pink female with confusion.

"Where did you get that?" Carolina asked, but got no answered.

"Why did you attack us?" Pyrrha asked watching Caboose carefully, she watched him start to move, "I said don't move!" The blue soldier yet again didn't listen and continued walking, he seemed to be… following a butterfly?

Carolina sighed, "Caboose red light." Caboose froze, "happy?"

"Why did you attack us?" Ren asked putting away this scroll, like he just made a call.

"Attack you?" Carolina asked looking at them, thinking of a way to escape. "We had this under control."

"Your 'friend' was about to die. I don't think that's under control."

"He is stronger than he looks, als-"

"Be quiet!" Nora said, "You're going to stay quiet until our help arrives! Renny that was Ozpin right?" Ren nodded to answer the grenade launcher wielding maniac, "Yeah! So stay quiet until our help arrives! Or we break your legs!"

* * *

After about 15 minutes of waiting a Bullhead could be heard flying over head. It landed in the clearing they were in, this confused Nora. "Why couldn't they have flown us here if they can land here, we wouldn't have needed to walk!"

Ren answered not taking his eyes off of the two soldiers. "The Grimm," He said simply, putting away his weapons as he heard the Bullhead land. He, the rest of team JNPR and the two armored strangers looked to see who it is.

Nothing happened until Ozpin started to talk, "Are you ok?" He asked his students. He was going to continue talking but was cut off by a loud gasp. He turned to see the one in dark blue armor rushing him. Before he could raise his cane the stranger was already right in front of him. He was dead, ready to reincarnate.

Instead he was brought into a giant bear hug. "WASHINGTON!" The man said in a baby like voice, "What happened to you?! Why is your hair white?! Why are you a different skin tone?"

Ozpin was taken aback by the suddenly grabbing his face and messing with it, than a blonde woman with a wand stepped in, "Stop that!" She commanded, she wasn't ready for what happened next.

The blue soldier looked at her with fear in his eyes, "T-t-t-TAXES!" He ran for a few feet then stopped, and it looked like he was thinking. "I MEAN TEXAS!" He continued running but was stopped by Nora.

"What happened here?" Ozpin asked looking around at the destroyed trees and seeing Jaune picking up the broken bits of a scroll.

"These people attacked us," Jaune replied, "they were getting attacked by Grimm so Pyrrha shot a beowolf off of him." He pointed at Caboose. "And he said something about hating meanies than they attacked us. Than Ren tried to shoot him and she tried to shoot Ren." He pointed to Carolina.

"She's a terrible shot by the way," Nora said.

"I actually was aiming for his guns, I'm not shooting a bunch of kids." The female soldier said, looking at the ragtag crew. "And the reason Caboose attacked you is because you made him angry."

"Oooo like the Bulk?"

"Don't you mean the Hulk?"

"No the Bulk."

"Peanut butter umbrella drool!" Caboose said.

Everyone just started bickering aside from Carolina, Ozpin and Glynda. "Be quiet," Ozpin ordered, "Please. We'll take them back to the academy and I'll talk to them in private. I'm sorry about this, I'd like to talk to General Ironwood as well if it is ok with you two. See why he sent you."

Carolina looked confused but didn't say anything, she didn't want to get into any more trouble than she already was in.

* * *

Caboose and Carolina were in Ozpin's office. He had just called Ironwood and him having no idea who they were set off alarms in Ozpin's head. "I would like to know the truth. Who are you two."

"Eight, there are eight of- Wait a minute!" Caboose said looking around, "Where did everyone go!"

Ozpin looked confused. "Eight?" He asked, "There are six more of you?"

"Yes," Carolina said, "but at the moment we don't know where they are." He then proceeded to tell Ozpin, EVERYTHING. Well not everything, otherwise it would have taken like 24 hours. But she abridged it. "And then thinking it would be a good idea to take this 'Tower of Dimensional Warping' we took it. We gave it the coordinates of our home plant and apparently it took us to another dimension." Carolina finished up.

Glynda was dumb founded, "You expect us to believe that?" She asked in an angry tone, "Especially with space pirates? SPACE PIRATES?! And a plant stuck in a war started by two mercenarie?"

Ozpin nodded, not to Glynda but in response to Carolina. "I understand," he stated.

"You believe them?" Glynda asked, "They are obviously lying."

The ex-freelancer looked at the other female for a second before looking back at Ozpin. He was deep in thought. "For now we'll say you are soldier from Atlas. I'll try and find you somewhere to stay, but for now you two can stay with team JNPR seeing they gave you so much trouble. I'll also have them give you a tour of the building. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes. Thank you Ozpin," Carolina said getting up. She grabbed Caboose, who was blissfully unaware of what was going on around him. "Where can we find them?" She asked boarding the elevator.

"They should, be in the Cafeteria having dinner." He said, "they are the team that found you in the woods!"

Carolina nodded pressing the button for the ground floor, at the same time holding back her blue friend so he didn't press all the buttons. "Caboose, Stop." She ordered obviously annoyed by his antics.

* * *

When they got to the cafeteria they quickly found the team known as team JNPR. They also spotted the soldiers and watched as Caboose walked towards the lunch line. Carolina right behind him. Both holding their rifles. Now they had everyone's eyes.

Everyone was dumbfounded, especially team JNPR. What were they doing here?

As the two got their food they put their weapons on their backs, the magnets in their suits keeping them in place. Carolina got a place full of healthy and protein packed food. Caboose was having trouble putting the food on his tray so the more competent of the pair had to help him. Letting him have some chicken nuggets, a bottle of apple juice, some broccoli and let him have a cookie.

After getting their food they walked over to team JNPR who was sitting with team RWBY. This surprised the two groups, "do you mind if we sit?" Carolina asked.

"No," Ruby said amazed at the two. She then saw their weapons, "OMG! Those look sooooo cool! I've never seen them before!"

Carolina chuckled sitting down next to a girl with long blonde hair, Caboose sitting down next to Jaune. Carolina took off her helmet, she had red hair pulled back in a ponytail, she looked like Pyrrha. The kids just looked suprised she looked almost the same as Pyrrha, but they shrugged it off, maybe she was a dopplegänger, or Pyrrha was a dopplegänger, she how Carolina was born first. She looked up to see Caboose trying to do the same but ended up turning his helmet around. "Who turned out the lights?" He asked turning with his arms outstretched smacking Jaune in the face.

Carolina sighed getting up and helping Caboose with his helmet. He had a face like a baby, it had a big smile plastered on it, he had big blue eyes, and messy brown hair.

"Why did you need to help him?" Yang asked Carolina as she sat back down, next to her.

"Caboose isn't the… brightest." She answered as she started to eat, watching Caboose eat making sure he didn't try and eat the food with his nose.

"So who are you?" Weiss asked looking at the two strangers and their armor. They looked like Atlas soldier but she had to be sure.

"We're with Atlas," was all Carolina said, "Just here on behalf of General Ironwood. We were ordered to make sure nothing wrong happens before the Vytal Festival.

Weiss nodded slightly before Ruby spoke up, "Can I see your guns?" Caboose looked at Carolina but she shook her head.

"Sorry But Ozpin said team JNPR would give a tour of the building. As a kind of… sorry." Carolina explained.

"Than why not go to the shooting range first!" Ruby said with a big smile.

"Why not?" Jaune said looking at the soldiers. "If that's fine with you."

"That's fine," Carolina said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt letting you kids test our weapons."

* * *

After dinner and a lot of questions team JNPR and RWBY lead the two to the shooting range. "Can I see your weapon Caboose?" The red riding hood look alike asked.

"Yes, you can nice lady." He said grabbed Freckles and handing it to her, "be good to Freckles."

"Freckles?" Ruby asked, she thought only hunters named their weapons, whatever.

She turned and walked up to the shooting range and aimed it at a dummy and pulled the trigger. Instead of the sound of bullets firing she heard a party noise and confetti came out of the gun.

Yang stifled a laugh as Ruby looked at the gun thinking the safety was on. Blake turned to Carolina, "Why does Caboose have a confetti shooting gun?"

"Last time he had a gun he sent 37 people to the hospital. And he only had it for five seconds. So a Doctor we know installed an AI in the gun and gave it full control." Carolina explained, the two teams shocked hearing Caboose's unintentional body count.

"I named his Freckles!" The bumbling blue idiot exclaimed. "Freckles shoots the dummiers."

"Yes Captain Caboose," the gun said, when Ruby pointed it at the dummies it started firing. Lead filling the fake Grimm.

"That's so cool!" Ruby yelled over the gun fire. When the gun ran out of ammo she handed it back to Caboose. "Can I try yours?" She asked Carolina she shook her head no.

"Mine isn't as interesting. It's just a normal old gun, not like any of your transforming weapons." Carolina explained.

"Makes sense," Weiss said, "Only huntsman have transforming weapons."

"Come on!" Nora yelled, "I'll show you the best place on campus!"

After a few minutes of walking the group made their way to the library. This actually surprised Carolina, she thought Nora would bring them to the gym or something. "You don't mind if we study a bit do you?" Ren asked.

"No not at all," Carolina said.

A few minutes later she was surprised to see herself having been dragged into some kind of board game. The only ones studying were Ren, Weiss and Blake. "I use my Ursa! To attack your ground troopers!" Ruby exclaimed pointing at Carolina, who was just confused. Through they did teach her the basics it was nothing like real tactics.

"My turn!" Caboose said, "I use the card 'Fleet command raid' on Yang! If I roll a 6 all of your flying machine cards have a 50% chance of missing their attacks. If I roll anything else you can destroy two of my active cards and one in my hand." For being an idiot Caboose has a real grasp on this game. He grabbed the die and shook it in his hand before rolling it on the table. It landed on a six.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yang wailed holding he head in dismay. "Most of my deck is made of flying machines!"

Carolina blinked in confusion. "I-I attack Yang's Beowolf Alpha with my foot soldiers…?"

"Aha!" Yang said flapping over a card, "I activate 'turret defense' and instantly kill your incoming defense!"

"Wha…. ok…?" Carolina said lost. She let this go one until everyone was done "studying".

Afterwards they finished the tour, and lead them to the dorms. Carolina had already said they were too sleep with team JNPR. They said goodbye to team RWBY and got ready for bed.

Team JNPR got ready, the two soldiers just slept on the floor, in their, what must be very uncomfortable armor.

"Church you watchy." Caboose said to the air, this confused team JNPR.

"Who's Church," Pyrrha asked the blue dolt.

"Church is a ghost, a ghost AI!" He said pointing at Carolina, this just confused the team.

"Ignore him." Carolina said.

* * *

After team JNPR fell asleep Carolina started talking with Church. "Now what?" She asked, looking at the teens and Caboose who was mumbling something about school in his sleep.

"I guess we look for the others. We might need those assholes to find a way home."

"And Washington," Carolina added closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. It had been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sarge and The Cyborg

The Reds, The Blues, Carolina, and Agent Washington looked up at the big tower in front of them. Well all except Grif who was laying on the ground trying to catch his breath. "That had to be like two million sets of stairs!" He complained.

"Quit your complaining!" Sarge said, hitting the orange clad soldier in the back with the but of his shotgun. Grif groaned in pain.

"Get up fatass," said Simmons, he was in the same type of body armor as the rest of the group, although unlike everyone else his was maroon the only thing that matched the rest was the yellow visor.

"We get to see Santa again!" Caboose cheared, nearly dropping his gun, Freckles. The dark blue soldier hopped up and down a few times before both of the soldiers in aqua put their hands on each shoulder.

"Calm down buddy," Tucker said.

"Quiet," said the other aqua soldier said.

"What is it Carolina?" a hologram of a man in light blue armor holding a sniper rifle appeared next to Carolina.

"Epsilon check for heat signatures," she ordered looking around at the various trees on the mountain side.

"Fine!" Epsilon said sarcastically, after a few seconds he said, "Aside from us I sense twenty other heat signatures, I suggest you run."

"What?!" Grif yelled, "Run?! Noooooo! Why!" As he said this, shots rang out and Grif saw a bullet stuck the ground right in front of his face. He quickly got up and started to run wailing, "I don't want to die!"

Carolina grabbed her pistol turning to see at least 10 pirates hiding in the trees and underbrush as they opened fire. "Get to cover!" She yelled rolling behind a large rock, "Tucker, get that thing started!"

The other aqua covered individual nodded taking out his energy sword and as he did he saw a bullet get cut in half, "Oh fuck yeah!" He exclaimed as he turned and ran.

"Eat lead you blue bastards!" Sarge yelled firing at the pirates, though his shotgun was quite ineffective at his current range. The pirates were in black armor, he was just imagining them as blue seeing he spent so much time fighting the blues.

Donut followed Tucker, being the grenadier, and having a throwing arm like an Olympic athlete. Once Tucker, Grif and Donut they all hid behind that walls of the towers entrance. Donut grabbed four plasma grenades in one hand and threw them towards the pirates. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled as three of the pirates got the grenades stuck to them.

As the fire fight continued Tucker walked up to the glowing green circle in the middle of the temple and put his sword into it. The circle disappeared and in its place was a red glowing alien AI. "State your destination." It said.

"Church, get Santa the coordinates to Earth!" Tucker yelled, and Epsilon appeared in front of him.

"No need to yell asshole!" He turned to Santa who just stood still.

"Coordinates set to dimension 7-" Santa was cut off by the loud noises of gunfire, as well as Grif's yelling. Who at the moment was running towards the newly opened portal in front of Tucker.

"Cannonball!" Grif yelled jumping into the portal cannonball style.

"Oh fuck it," Tucker said cupping his hands around his mouth, "portal thing is open!" Then he jumped in after Grif.

Donut jumped in after them. A few moments later Sarge, Wash and Simmons followed suit.

* * *

After falling through a black abyss for what seemed like hours everything became bright, after adjusting to the light Simmons looked down and started screaming. "SARGE!" He yelled thinking he was about to die, "Y-you've always been a fath-" He was cut off when his hit something, HARD than soft. He got up and looked around dazed, he seemed to have landed in a mattress shop. Suddenly two more bodies landed on him, pinning the cyborg to the mattress he had landed on.

"Good job Simmons!" Sarge's voice gruffly, "you broke through the roof of this building with your cyborg body making sure the more squishy of us don't die. It would have been a horrible way to die! The only honorable way to die is on the battlefield!"

Simmons nodded embarrassed slightly at what he had tried to say earlier, "Thank you sir," he got up and noticed Washington was already talking to someone, from what he could hear it was about how they crashed through the roof. The person seemed to be rather pissed as Washington stayed calm and collected.

"Here, it's not much but it's all I have," The black soldier with yellow accents pulled out about two hundred dollars and the shopkeeper just looked at him like he was stupid.

"What the hell is that?" They yelled, "Now pay for that ceiling before I call the authorities!"

"I AM paying you," Washington said staying calm.

"Fuck it, I'm calling the cops!" The shopkeeper said pulling out a scroll, but stopped when a shotgun was stuck in their face.

"We are the authorities maggot!" Sarge said as he began to exit the shop Simmons following.

Washington looked at the shopkeeper with a look that said "sorry" on his face, and followed his companions. "Sarge where are you leading us?"

"To the UNS-" Sarge stopped when they got outside. They were in a Japanese style village, one question was on everyone's mind, why did such a small village need a mattress shop? The village seemed to stop around the trio. They heard some muttering.

"Who are they?"

"What is Atlas doing here?"

"Did they just crash through the mattress shop's ceiling?"

"Why is one holding a shotgun?"

"Are we in danger?"

"Uhhhhh," Simmons started, "Sarge I suggest we get out of here, I thi-" he stopped talking when he saw someone with the tail of a squirrel. "I don't think we are on Earth."

Washington nodded leading the way out of the village as quickly as possible.

* * *

Back at beacon Ozpin had called the ex-freelancer and blue simulation trooper to his office, along with team RWBY. "Oh no! I didn't do anything! I hope I don't get expelled." Caboose said. This got a few chuckles out of Ruby and Yang.

When the elevator doors opened, the group walked out and looked at Ozpin. He was at his desk, which had six chairs in front of him. "Please sit," He said, motioning for them to do so. "Like yesterday, we have found a large group of Grimm that seems to be multiplying in size exponentially, this time near a small village."

"So you want us to look at it? See if it's another technical glitch, like what Pyrrha said about what happened in her team's mission?" Yang asked.

"Precisely." Ozpin answered. "But I'll only need two of you this time, you'll be going with Carolina and Caboose." He pointed at Yang and Blake, "You'll go with them," he looked at Ruby, the team captain, "If that's ok with you Ms. Rose."

"It's fine," Ruby said, "Knock 'em dead Yang,"

"Now girls I would like to talk to Carolina and Caboose alone if you don't mind," The girls nodded and started the walk out, followed by Caboose, who had to be grabbed by Carolina.

"Not you Caboose," she said annoyed.

Ozpin started to speak once Caboose had calmed down. "I think you know why I'm sending you, Carolina."

"It might be our acquaintances," Carolina said, "What's the cover up story?"

"Halfway to your destination just pretend you are on coms with your acquaintances. Is that ok with you?" Ozpin asked, though Carolina nodded before he even asked the question.

"Yes sir," she said on instinct, like she was talking to the director of project freelancer. "I mean Ozpin, I apologize."

Carolina went to the elevator, and pressed the call button. She looked at Caboose who had somehow gotten hold of her magnum, he pulled the trigger and the bullet ricocheted around the room. The bullet stopped when it met the top of Ozpin's chin, thankfully his aura protected him. He looked at the two and Carolina quickly grabbed her pistol. The two soldiers shuffled into the elevator.

When they got to the bottom they were met with the two members of team RWBY. Carolina looked down at the two. "What's the fastest way to the village?" She asked.

Blake thought for a moment. "It would take two hours to drive and the Bullhead will be here in an hour to an hour in a half and it's a 45 minute flight." She said to the one intimidating soldiers. Caboose in the meantime was just watching a fly fly through the air.

"Ok, do any of you have a car? Or some kind of transportation?" She asked

"Oh heck yeah!" Yang said she started to lead the way to the garage of the school, she led them to her bike. "I didn't think this through. It can only fit two people."

Carolina through for a moment, "Epsilon," She said under her breath, "How's my speed boost looking?"

"It's up and running." The glowing AI said.

"Good, now who here is the lightest." She asked getting no answers, "NOW!" Blake quickly raised her hand, blushing slightly. "Caboose you will go with Yang, I'll take Blake. Got that?"

"Yes," Caboose said, "I got with Blake and you go with Ying."

"It's Yang" Yang said.

"Yes you go with Yeng."

"My name is YANG, and you're going with ME," she said the words slowly, like it would make it easier for Caboose to understand. But she got on her motorcycle and Caboose followed, and they soon drove off.

"What about us?" Blake said turning to Carolina right as she picked her up bridal carry style, "W-What are you doing?!" She asked flustered.

"It's so I don't drop you," Carolina said getting into a running position.

"You can't run their!" Blake said, she had only known the two soldiers for a day but she had always thought they were insane. Now one of them thought they could run to a far away village.

She was proven wrong when Carolina kicked off, quickly catching up to Yang, and Caboose.

* * *

"You just got Sarge'd!" Sarge yelled as he shot a Beowolf in the head, the creature turning to black smoke. Washington turned and pointed his gun at Sarge and fired, shooting a Beowolf that was behind him in the stomach where it fell to the ground. Sarge than turned and shot it in the stomach. Another tally on the Red's kill count.

"What are these things?!" Simmons asked reloading his gun, right before he was tackled by a Beowolf, pinning him to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" It than went in for the kill, it attempted to slit his throat with its razor sharp claws. But nothing happened. It then evaporated, its arm had been shot off by Sarge.

"They are the enemy!" Sarge yelled over the blasts of his shotgun, "We don't need to know what the enemy is!"

"But it would give us a strategic advantage!" The maroon soldier yelled back.

"Shut up Simmons! You're ruining my murder boner!" He yelled as she charged an Ursa. He was thrown into a tree but was able to stick a plasma grenade to its face which soon exploded.

Three more Beowolfs charged Wash, who easily gunned down one. He jumped over the second, cutting it over with his knife as he went than in an underarm pitch style stabbed it into the chin of the third. They evaporated soon after. "At least we don't have to step over their bodies!" Washington noted reloading his gun.

"Washington is that you?" A female voice said over the males radio.

"Carolina?" He asked, "Oh thank god we need your help. We are getting attacked by these THINGs."

"You mean Grimm," Epsilon replied.

"That's what they're called?"

"Yeah, just don't worry Wash, we're coming to you. Just hold out for about 3 more minutes." Carolina said reassuringly.

"Ok," The ex-freelancer said, "Over and out." He got off the radio just in time to see a gigantic scorpion come out of the woods. It was black and covered in the same bone like armor as the other Grimm, and it's stinger was a golden hue.

"Oh son of a birth." The three said in unison.

After a few moments Sarge stepped forwards pumping his shotgun. "It's a good day to die."

"Uh, can we move dying to an-" Simmons tried to say getting cut off by the huge creature grabbing the soldier with its claws. The only reason he wasn't cut in two was because of his cyborg body.

Sarge started shooting at the beast with his shotgun but quickly ran out and had to reload, but he was swarmed by baby versions of the scorpion thing. "Ger Sarge'd you maggots!" He shouted attempting to stomp on them.

Washington rushed towards Sarge having to roll under an Ursa cutting its stomach open and it evaporated. When he reached Sarge he started ripping off the tiny scorpion things, and stomping, and stabbing at them. Then he heard it the sound of a motorcycle, than a yellow and dark blue blur cut through trees and started shooting at the baby deathstalkers.

"Targets acquired," a familiar robotic voice said.

"Freckles?!" Wash question, than another streak came from the trees, this time aqua and black. They quickly started cutting down the baby deathstalkers that were climbing all over the Red soldier.

The two blurs came to a halt, revealing a girl with long blonde hair driving the motorcycle and Caboose in back and Carolina holding a girl dressed in black and white, with a black bow on her head.

Three of them went off to fight the Deathstalkers as Caboose was hugging the "puppies" killing them instantly with his 'death hugs of doom'. (**HUGS FROM CABOOSE ARE NOT GUARANTEED DEATH, JUST PAIN AND AGONY FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE)**

As Blake rushed the large Grimm's left flank but was stopped when something hard hit it. It was the maroon soldier. "Fuck!" The soldier yelled tumbling on the ground. When he got up his helmet was knocked off. He had light short ginger hair, a rather pale complexion and arber eyes. But what was an oddity to the stranger clad in black and white was that his lower chin, the left side of his neck all the way up to around his left eye were made of metal. Though his left eye was all red. Like a stereotypical robot.

He quickly grabbed his helmet and put it on, and started firing his rifle. This just got the Grimm mad and it started chasing him. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I don't want to die a virgin!" He yelled running for his life. This gave Carolina and Washington time to place Plasma grenades on two of the thing's legs.

When they exploded the thing roared in agony and turned with so much force it threw Carolina into a tree, knocking her out.

"Oh fuck." Washington said as Yang and Sarge charged the beast. Sarge slid under its head as Yang used Ember Celica, her twin shotgun gauntlets to launch herself over it. They both shot at the same spot, making the beast roar in agony again. Yang kept shooting as Sarge rolled out from under it shooting at its underbelly whenever he could as he did so.

Blake than rushed in with Gambol Shroud in katana mode and followed after Sagre. Stabbing anywhere he shot as Washington did the same but with where Yang had been shooting before she was knocked off.

Eventually the beast went limp, than eveported causing Washington to fall on his face. At the same time Caboose was finishing up with hugging the Grimm.

Washington than ran over to Carolina lifting her helmet and putting a finger to her neck to check her pulse. "Thank god she's still alive." Washington said with a sigh of relief.

Yang looked down at Washington confused, "Don't you mean thank gods."

This got her a glare from Blake who whispered in her ear, "Don't be inconsiderate, some people have different religions."

Washington got up looking at the two girls. "Who are you two? Never mind that, do you have a place where we can get Carolina patched up?"

Yang and Blake looked at each other, "Their aura will heal it soon."

"Wha-?" Wash was cut off by Carolina's hand grabbing his and using it as leverage to get up.

"I'll be fine, Wash."

"Uh, excuse me," Yang interrupted, "I have a few questions. Why does you friend have metal for skin."

"He's a cyborg!" Sarge explained, "Used the useless parts to save Grif, and to make a football! Ah we had fun times with the football."

"He did save your life sir." Simmons said. "When you were shot in the head, he gave you CPR and saved your life. You owned him a favor."

"God damn that no good fat bastard saving my life. I would have died a glorious death at the hands of a blue."

"At the hands of Caboose."

"Never mind. That lazy bastard actually did something for once and saved me from an afterlife of shame." Sarge shivered, "That was not healthy to say, was it Simmons."

"It it was not."

Yang watched the two dumbfounded. "This Grif guy saved you from a bullet to the head with CPR? How is that physical possible?"

"You tell me," Simmons said.

"Ok, ok," Carolina said raising her hand to get everyone's attention. "We're going back to Beacon."

"OK!" A familiar voice rang out from behind a tree, they looked the same as the other soldiers but purple.

"Oh hey Doc," Simmons said with a slight wave.

"You've finally found me!" He said, "I knew you would find me!"

"You were gone?" Sarge asked.

"What." Doc said confused, "I-I…" than he snapped his voice getting more raspy and deeper. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" He yelled hopping on Simmons and started beating him with his medical device. Though it did little to him after he turned his head so he was hitting his metal parts.

"What's wrong with him?" Yang asked Blake thinking the same thing.

"Who gives a damn," Sarge replied, "He's a useless pedophile!"

This made Yang's and Blake's eyes widen and quickly backed away from the supposed pedophile.

"I'm a pacifist!" Doc said still hitting Simmons.

"Someone get him off me!" The trapped soldier said. Eventually Doc was pried off and of Simmons and the group made their way back to Beacon. Albeit slowly but they made their way back to beacon.

* * *

Ozpin looked at Doc from across the room, he had been brought to the infirmary to check on his mental state. "Has he… always been like this?" Ozpin asked.

Carolina shook her head, "Only once but that was when an AI was controlling him."

"An AI?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, an Artificial Intelligence," And unknown voice said. It was coming from the speakers in Carolina's suit.

"What was that?" Ozpin asked conserned that these strange people had been keeping secrets from him. This made him trust them slightly less.

The speakers in Carolina's suit started to speak again, "I'm Epsilon, I'm Carolina's AI, also known as Church. Carolina had to fix the speakers in her suit so I can talk."

Ozpin nodded oblivious to the lie. "That is very interesting…" he said, "Is it like having another voice in you head? What is it like?"

"Yeah, you get used to it," Carolina said, to answer that question it would be like explaining color to the blind. "In a few days I'm planning on installing a projector so you can see him. At the moment only we can see him, via the huds in our suits."

"Huds?" Ozpin questioned.

"It tells us the energy levels in our armor and has a motion director. As well as many other things."

"Interesting." Ozpin said, his Scroll buzzing he looked down at it than looked but up at Carolina. "I'm sorry but I have to go now, it was nice talking to you again, Carolina."

Carolina nodded and watched Professor Ozpin leave. She went up to Doc who, seeing this went into his other personality, which named itself O'Malley. "Leave me or taste oblivion!" He yelled, "No that's horrible! How about some Yoga instead. YOGA OF DOOM!"

Carolina sighed, "Get up, we're going to get lunch."

"I could go for some tofurkey." The purple clad medic said getting up and following his comrade to the cafeteria. When they got to their destination, everyone was already there and eating.

They went to get food and sat down, yet again next to team RWBY and JNPR. A bunch of the students were crowded around Simmons questioning him about his cyborg-ness.

Sarge had a gruff and tough face, it seemed to be in a permanent scowl. His hair was grey and he had a militaristic buzz cut. He had white skin, not as pale as Simmons but it has many scars on it, he was definitely battle hardened.

Doc took off his helmet, revealing his dirty blonde hair and soft brown eyes. He also had a soft smile, everything about him screamed, I am nice and I will not hurt you. That is until O'Malley took over, he face filled with hatred. "I will destroy you all!" He yelled tackling Simmons again, "Die!"

Washington sighed he had light brown hair, and deep brown eyes. His also has a scar stretching from above his left eye to the middle of his right cheek.

All the students were staring at Doc and Simmons. "Aren't you going to help him?" A girl with bunny ears asked Sarge.

Sarge turned to look at the girl and his eyes widened seeing the bunny ears. He had been informed about the Faunus but he still wasn't ready for it. Seeing his reaction the bunny girls ears drooped a little bit he didn't notice. "Simmons needs to learn to be ready for anything." Sarge explained, "There could be enemies anywhere!"

Sarge started to monologue but was cut off by a party noise and confetti falling on his food. Sarge sighed whipping the confetti off of his food, Caboose in the meantime was trying to feed Freckles, shoving food into the barrel of the gun.

"So how was your mission?" Ruby asked Yang and Blake.

"Yeah!" Nora chimed in, "And where did you find more of those soldiers?"

"Apparently Carolina called in back up and they were in the area." Blake said, she was rather suspicious, what were more Atlas soldier doing in the woods. They obviously had been fighting for a long time.

"What?!" Jaune said, he had been talking to Caboose, "You have seventeen sisters?"

"Yeah mhmm," Caboose said not knowing what was going on he was just nodding and smiling. He blurted out, "I am an emotional time bomb!" Team JNPR and RWBY laughed at this but the Reds groans, the agent's just didn't react.

"Shut up you dirty blue!" Sarge said with his mouth full.

"I have a question," Pyrrha said, "Why do you keep calling Caboose a 'dirty blue' don't you work together."

Without think Sarge answered, "We were mortal enemies on different sides of a-"

"Okay!" Carolina said cutting Sarge off, "Let's go do some drills!" Washington got up and so did Sarge, they seemed fine with this but Simmons let out a sigh.

The Reds and the two agents walked out holding their guns leaving Caboose and Doc behind. "Aren't you going to join them?" Weiss asked the two.

"I'm just a medic," Doc explained, "And Caboose…"

"Bye Sarge! Bye Simmons, bye Washingtub, bye girl Tucker!" Caboose said, after the fact that they were all long gone.

"I see," Weiss said watching the idiotic soldier wave at a closed door, "He is a complete dolt."

* * *

"Sarge!" Carolina barked when they were far from any students ear shot. "You need to be more careful! We as supposed to be Atlas special ops forces, so you can't blow our cover!"

"But that Ozpin fella already knows who we are and what happened to us." Sarge said.

"No! So it doesn't send anyone into a panic knowing there are other dimensions so more advanced than them."

"So?"

"So? Ugh- nevermind, just say you are part of the Atlas special ops, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Sarge and Simmons said with a salute.

"So does this mean we aren't doing drills?" Simmons asked

"It still does!" Washington said with a smile, "Carolina said we were doing drills, so we're doing drills! Now, 10 laps around the school." He said this and everyone started running, holding their weapons like they were running in a war zone.

One in a while they passed a few students that asked what they were doing and one of the soldiers would answer with the would. "Drills."

—

After about an hour of various training exercises, the soldiers went to find Doc and Caboose. They found them in the library, Doc had his foot on a table and was shouting loudly in his O'Malley voice. "I have defeated you! How does it feel to taste oblivion."

"I-If only I rolled higher," Ruby whimpered than made a fake death noise, he tongue rolling out of her mouth.

"Bleh," Caboose said doing the same under his helmet, which he somehow put on right, all by himself. Than the four just erupted into laughter, after a few seconds Caboose said, "I don't know why I'm laughing." This made them laugh harder, though it seemed Doc just doing some O'Malley evil laughter.

"Hey, seems like your four are having fun," Carolina said, pulling up a chair.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Good game guys."

"Yes gum is good," Caboose said with a nod.

"Caboose you're funny." Yang said, "But to be honest this game is getting a little boring."

Simmons smiles gleefully, hearing this comment, "I have a game! Have you ever heard of a game called Dungeons and Dragon?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then looked black, shaking their heads no. Nora popped up between the two eyes wide, "Did someone say dungeons?!" The rest of team JNPR followed interesting in this new game.

"Oh you'll love it!" Simmons said, "You're lucky I have a campaign copied to my suit. Including all the books." After about half an hour Simmons got everything they needed to play. He helped them create characters and was teaching them how to play. A big surprise was that Ren really loved the game, so much so he asked Simmons for a copy of the manual.

"Ok so you want to be a Dark elf rogue?" Simmons asked Ren, he nodded, "Than I suggest to have your Dex be the highest stat."

"Ok," Ren said doing as he was told, rolling four six sided die to get his stats. They did this for the rest of the time they were in the library. But before they could start the adventure they had to make their way to their dorms.

When they got to the dormitories they were met wil Ozpin. "Hello Washingtub," Caboose said to Ozpin, he then turned to the real Washington, "Ozpin what are you doing in Washington's armor?"

Wash just sighed and listened as Ozpin spoke, "I assumed it would be a little cramped for you all stay in team JNPR's room for the rest of your time here, so I have arranged some places for you to stay." He then brought them down the hall where there were two doors, each with a red and blue banner on them. "Seeing you like staying in your separate teams I have gotten you both different rooms for each of your groups." He pointed towards the one on the right, with the red banner, "This is for the Blues, and agents," he then pointed to the door with the blue banner, "and this is for the Reds. Each is outfitted for places to put your armor and weapons."

Sarge grumbled pushing past Ozpin and grabbed each banner, switching them around. "I will not sleep behind the door with the insignia of a blue on it! Knowing a red banner is firmly attracted to my door with let me sleep soundly, and have good dreams. Of shooting Grif in the face!" He then walked through the door followed by Simmons.

"Thank you Ozpin," Washington said, "We owe you so much for your hospitality."

"It's the least I could do." The professor said as he watched the soldier walk into their room.

* * *

Everything was dark, aside from the shapes of Donut and Grif. Tucker and the two reds had been falling for what seemed like days. "Hey look on the bright side," the pink soldier said, "We are just three guys, in the dark, with only each other to keep us company."

"Shut up Donut." Grif growled, "I want food! I'm starving, I could really go for some meat balls."

"Oh I love meatballs! I love shoving them in my mouth and sucking on them!" Donut said not noticing the innuendo.

"Oh my god!" Tucker yelled down at the two. "Shut the fuck up!" He seemed rather annoyed, "Seriously when the fuck will we get to earth?!"

"How about we play eye spy!" Donut said happily.

"How?!" Grif yelled.

They all started yelling at each other, for like the five hundredth time. Then everything got very bright. They were suddenly falling towards concrete in the middle of a city. "SON OF A BITCH!" They yelled as Grif landed first, Donut second and Tucker last.

"Ah fuck the back of my head," Grif moaned, than he heard a strange voice.

"Salutations!"

* * *

A few blocks away in an alleyway two figures uncloaked. Both wearing the uniform of the space pirates. "Where the hell are we man?" One asked the other.

"No fucking clue, my GPS says we ain't nowhere in the know universe." The second one said sitting down on a trashcan. "Man once Felix finds us we are so fucking dead."

The other pirate gulped at the thought of Felix flipping out once he finds that they failed at their mission.

* * *

Back on Chorus, Felix was watching the videos that the space pirates helmet cams captured during their failed mission. "We are so fucking dead." Felix said. "What the fuck do we do now Control?"

"Continue with the mission." Control said, "There are no trances of the Red and Blue on Earth. I presume their plan backfired. Continue with the mission. Eliminate Chorus." The call ended.

* * *

At Armonia, the capital of Chorus, Lopez was running around celebrating. "¡Finalmente! ¡Esos idiotas se han ido! ¡Soy libre!/_Finally! Those idiots are gone! I am free!_"


	3. Chapter 3: Teaching? Bad idea

Everything was dark, aside from the shapes of Donut and Grif. Tucker and the two reds had been falling for what seemed like days. "Hey look on the bright side," the pink soldier said, "We are just three guys, in the dark, with only each other to keep us company."

"Shut up Donut." Grif growled, "I want food! I'm starving, I could really go for some meat balls."

"Oh I love meatballs! I love shoving them in my mouth and sucking on them!" Donut said not noticing the innuendo.

"Oh my god!" Tucker yelled down at the two. "Shut the fuck up!" He seemed rather annoyed, "Seriously when the fuck will we get to earth?!"

"How about we play eye spy!" Donut said happily.

"How?!" Grif yelled.

They all started yelling at each other, for like the five hundredth time. Then everything got very bright. They were suddenly falling towards concrete in the middle of a city. "SON OF A BITCH!" They yelled as Grif landed first, Donut second and Tucker last.

"Ah fuck the back of my head," Grif moaned, than he heard a strange voice.

"Salutations!"

* * *

"Get up maggots!" Sarge yelled into Grif's ear.

Grif jumped reaching for his gun. "Protect me cone!" He yelled holding the gun above his head. He than fully woke up and looked at Sarge, who was looking down his shotgun barrel at the orange soldier.

"God damn it! You woke up, if you didn't wake up I would have had to shoot you." The present Sarge laughed, he was showing team RWBY and JNPR some clips of their adventures, though it was heavily edited so the group thought they were on Remnant.

"Question," Ruby said, "why do you always threaten Grif?"

"Because, he's a lazy, fat, dirty, good for nothing bastar." Sarge explained as they continued to watch the video. They than cut to the fight with Tex, well only the part where Grif got hit in the balls.

"They are only clips of Grif getting hurt, or someone threatening hi- Oh my god! He got ran over by a tank?!" Yang said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, we used parts of Simmons to fix him."

Carolina walked up to them, grabbing the scroll from the group. She looked like she was about to crush it, but Jaune gave her puppy dog eyes and she stopped giving it back to him. The blonde boy sighed in relief putting his scroll in his pocket.

"That's enough," she ordered, "you eight are going to be late for class, we need to-"

"Carolina," Ozpin's said, walking into the cafeteria cutting off the freelancer. "I want to talk to you, and everyone else if you would."

Carolina nodded, the rest of the soldiers grabbed their helmets putting them on. Wash had to help Caboose put his on. The group followed the headmaster to his office.

Once they got to his office they sat down. Glynda taking standing at Ozpin's side. "As you know, you all have been appearing in groups all around Vale."

Carolina and Washington nodded. Than Ozpin's computer spoke, "Well guess who it is fuckers!"

"Tucker!?" Caboose exclaimed, Carolina got into Cabooses way thinking her would try to destroy it like Juane's old scroll, "Where are you?" She just blinked, Caboose was so… random.

"As I was going to say, a few of your compatriots were found in Atlas, General Ironwood called me about the situation and I asked if he sent them to me." Ozpin explained, "He also gave you a good cover story. You are all part of an Atlantin super soldier project, seeing you all have something special about you. Why each of you are in the program is up to you. But tomorrow you will be introducing yourselves to the school in Glynda's class, and showing them your combat skills."

Carolina continued to nod, when she heard bickering on the other side of the computer screen she quickly muted it. "Ignore them," she said.

Ozpin gathered his words and started to speak again, swallowing any spit in his mouth. "I only ask one thing of you, do not harm any of my students, outside of classes, if you are asked to assist in class."

Carolina and the rest nodded, Caboose was just looking the wrong way. "We will not harm any of your students, and we will make sure they are not harmed." The aqua soldier promised.

"One last thing, your friends will arrive just around midnight." Ozpin said before letting the soldiers go on their way.

The soldiers went to the elevator, and pressed the call button. "What do we do until midnight?" Wash asked Carolina.

Carolina thought for a moment. "We might as well just do drills," she said, everyone nodded agreeing with Carolina. For the first half of the day they did drills, did battle training, got the shit beat out of them by the agents. Aside from Caboose who watched eating cookies.

They skipped lunch and went on with their day. Afterwards they went to the library to brush up on their history. The day was uneventful.

As midnight came the group of soldiers waited by the landing pad. After waiting for an hour in a half they saw the lights of a Bullhead come over the horizon. "Pretty!" Caboose said, nearly fall off the cliff, thankfully Wash grabbed him.

After about fifteen minutes the Bullhead landed. Three familiar figures jump, one in Aqua body armor, one in orange and the last in pink.

"God damn it, I was hoping you would be coming back in a body bag," Sarge said to Grif.

"I love bags, especially sleeping bags, we could all be snuggled up to each other, rubbing against each other as we try to sleep." Donut said, making everyone else groan.

"So what happened to you guys?" Carolina asked.

"Oh thats going to be a long LONG story, and I'll only tell it in 5 minute intervals," Tucker said, he started to open his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Grif.

"We fell into a city, some girl found us, talked to her father. Apparently some guy named Ironwood and he talked to this Ironwood guy and then send us here." Girf explained abridging the story of how they got to where they are now. "Now got anywhere to sleep?"

"Like I'm letting you sleep fatass!" Sarge said pointing his shotgun at him, "now drop and give me twenty!"

Grif didn't move, but Carolina saved him from the pain of getting shot in the face. "Yes he can sleep, we all need it. We're getting up early to do drills, we will be introducing ourselves to the school and need time to plan it out." Carolina explained, Sarge begrudgingly agreed and they lead the new three to their dorms, informing them on what they need to know.

* * *

As the sunrose team RWBY got up, showered, cleaned themselves up and changed into their uniforms. "Do any of you know why those soldiers are here?" Blake asked, she had been itching to ask it.

"No," Yang said, "why not ask them in the cafeteria?"

"That does sound like a good idea." The white haired female said.

"I agree with Weiss," Ruby stated, "Why sit around and wonder when he could just go up and ask them questions?"

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, "What do you mean they're not here?!" Team RWBY has made their way down to the cafeteria and according to team JNPR they had just left, after a quick breakfast.

"Also they had three more guys with them, one in teal, one in gold and one in lightish-red," Nora said between the scoops of food she was shoveling into her mouth.

"Don't you mean aqua, orange and pink?" Jaune corrected.

"Whatever," Nora replied, "So, anyway, in my dream I was riding an Ursa, But the Ursa was also a unicorn."

After breakfast, and the groups first two classes it was time for Glynda's class. They looked down into the arena in the middle of the room to see Glynda, once everyone was sitting down she started to speak. "Hello everyone. Today we will be doing something a little bit different. We have some guests, you may have seen them around campus the last few days. I would like to introduce the Red and the Blue."

As she said this, the Red and the Blues walked out of the entrance of the arena, the Reds on the right, along with Doc and the Blues on her right, along with the agents. Each was holding a weapon, they were all scary looking, none of them were like the weapons the huntsman in training were used to seeing. All of them looked like real weapons, each built to blow your face off.

After the murmuring of the crowd quieted down Glynda continued, "For the rest of today's class the Reds and Blues will be taking charge. From time to time they will take over my class, too teach you things you might not know. Or just to give you combat demonstrations. For now I will let they have the stage." As she said this, Glynda walked out of the arena as Carolina stepped forward.

"I am agent Carolina, and we are the Reds and Blues. We are part of an Atlantan super soldier program." She said, projecting her voice through the speakers in the helmet.

"What makes you so special!" Someone in the crowd called out, snickering like it was a funny joke.

"Me and agent Washington," Carolina motioned to the soldier in grey armor with yellow accents, "have over 500 confirmed kills, each." She put emphasis on the word each, this made everyone in the room gasp, over 500 confirmed kills, that was unbelievable.

"500 Grimm?" Another student asked.

"500 human confirmed kills," Carolina answer everyone in the room gasped again, some tried to hold down their lunch, they acted like it was nothing. "The Reds and Blues helped us take on an army, alone. No back up." She started to walk down to line of soldiers.

"This is Captain Caboose, he may not be the smartest be he is the strongest of all of us."

Cardin spoke up this time, "Hah! Retard!" This caused the soldiers to point their weapons at him, and Carolina fires at him the bullet whizzing past his ear.

"You will NOT call him that, unless yo- actually, you'll be our first volunteer, come down here and get your gear ready." Carolina ordered, Cardin didn't move, "NOW!" This got him moving, quickly making his way to the changing rooms. Carolina continued, "Anyway, next we have Tucker."

"Slayer of evil, and wo-" Tucker tried to speak but was punched in the face.

"Quiet," Carolina ordered, "As I was saying, this is Capitan Tucker, he was a clumsy soldier who got his DNA tied to an experiment energy sword. Now he is the only one that can use it." This description of Tucker made a few kids snicker but the kids stopped to let Carolina continue. "Next we have Cononel Sarge, he is as battle hardened as me and Wash and great at making robots."

Ruby gasped, robots like Penny?! But let Carolina continue, "Next we have Simmons and Grif, our technician and driver. It's hard to explain, so show they why you're special you two." Grif and Simmons took off their helmets. Mostly everyone gasped, Simmons was a cyborg and Grif has dark tanned skin with one brown eye and the other amber. Part of his face was pale, and looked like it was sewed on.

"What happened to them?" Someone asked.

"Good question," Carolina said, "Girf was ran over by a tank once."

"Tucker did it," Caboose blurted out.

"And to save his life Sarge used organs from Simmons body and replaced them with robotic parts, and the organs were used to save Grif's life." Carolina explained.

"And I hated it," Grif said.

"I think it would be fun to have someone else's parts inside of me." Donut commented, yet again oblivious of the innuendo.

"Yeah right," Simmons said, "You seemed to be having fun when I found you in the bathroom playing wi-"

"OKAY!" Carolina said loudly, "next we have Donut, he is ours groups grenadier."

"Why is he pink?" Another kid asked.

"IT'S LIGHTISH-RED!" Donut yelled back.

"Lastly we have Doc," Carolina said, "He is our medic, though I advise caution when around him, he has a rather violent split personality."

"Is that why he has a rocket launcher?" Nora asked.

Carolina nodded, as Cardin came into the area. She looked at him and started to talk again, "Now seeing that you all have your fancy special weapons and always train with them." She walked over to Cardin snatching up his weapon, "We will be practicing with hand to hand combat."

"What?" Cardin said, he tried to continue to speak but was cut off by Carolina.

"Seeing you insulted Caboose earlier, imagine he's a grimm," she walked over to Caboose and took his weapon too, "He has hit his weapon away from you." She dropped his weapon at the other end of the arena before stepping to the side lines. "Try and defeat him, either in hand to hand combat or with your weapons." A picture of Cardin and Caboose's helmet went up on the board. "3."

"Wait what?!"

"2."

Cardin got into a fight position, waiting for Caboose to attack.

"1."

Team JNPR smiled slightly, they really wanted to see Cardin get what he deserved.

"GO!"

Cardin ran for his weapon keeping his eye on Caboose, Caboose keeping his eye on Cardin, than gave a nice wave, smiling under his helmet. This surprised Cardin so much that he tripped. "Dead," Carolina said, "Continue."

Cardin got up and ran to his weapon grabbing it. The bully smiled, "Hah! This is going to be easy," he went in to hit Caboose with his mace.

"Epsilon, get Caboose angry," Carolina whispered. The AI nodded and started to walk towards Caboose than disappeared.

Caboose gasped when he was hit was the Mace, the aura gadge on the screen under his name barely doing down. (**He does not have aura**) "Church! Is that you!"

Cardin was confused and attempted to hit him in the head again. This time he was stopped, Caboose grabbing his arm, his grip so hard that on the board Cardin's aura was slowly going down. "My name is Micheal J. Caboose. And. I. Hate. Carbohydrates!"

"His name is Cardin, dumbass!" Tucker called.

Caboose than threw Cardin to the ground, grabbing the huntsman in trainings weapon and throwing it across the room. So hard that it stuck into the wall, as Cardin got up he saw Caboose charging at him this made him scream the shrillest scream anyone in the room had everhead. Caboose just continues charging, slamming Cardin into the wall. He grunted in pai, his aura was nearly in the red.

"I give up!" Cardin scream right before Caboose punched him in the face.

"Cabooooooose," Wash said, Caboose turned towards him, the freelancer was holding a cookie.

Caboose gasped and smiled running over to Washington and grabbing the cookie, he threw off his helmet and started to eat it, the students that hadn't seen his face before leaned in to try and get a good look at his face.

Carolina walked back to the center of the room, "Who's next?" She asked, the students nervously looked from side to side until Nora stood up.

"I wanna fight the one that got ran over by a tank!" She exclaimed.

"Come on down Grif," Carolina said, Grif groaned but got up, grabbing the Grif-shot Ironwood had built for him. He and Nora soon got down to the arena floor, she had her hammer in hand. Yet again Carolina grabbed her weapon, throwing it behind Grif, this time she let Grif keep his weapon.

"Hey, why is he keeping his weapon?" Nora asked.

"There are different types of Grimm, also Grif would definitely not win in a fist fight." Carolina said, and without warning she yelled, "GO!" Yet again the pictures of Nora and Grif's helmet went up, Nora's aura bar and Grif's fake aura bar came up a few seconds later.

Grif quickly started shooting at Nora backing towards her weapon, trying to back himself and it against the wall. Nora was shot against the wall her aura bar dropping slightly. When Girf was reloading Nora jumped at the opportunity and rushed Girf, this time when she was charging he swung his Grif-shot around and pointed it at the female starting to fire again.

Yet again the second letter in team JNPR was thrown into a wall again, this time a closer one. She was getting closer but no quickly, she was down to 6/8ths of her aura. Grif reloaded again and as Nora charged he fired again. This time she rolled, using the shockwave from the explosion to push herself closer to orange soldier.

Once she was in range of Grif she tried to punch him in the chest but he blocked it with the blade of his Grif-shot. Nora then went to grab her hammer, she grabbed it and used it to trip Grif. The man went head over heels and landed on the floor with a hard thud. She was about to bring the hammer down on the man's chest, in fear he clenched his fists, making him pull the trigger, firing a round of the Grif-shot, the shock wave propelled him between the huntress in trainings legs. He also accidentally tripped her making her fall on her face, he took this opportunity to get up and press a new button on his Grif-shot, it morphed into a weapon similar to Nora's hammer but instead of a blunt hammer on its end it was a blade. He pressed another button making the blade split in two and it became like a blunt hammer. Her than pressed the trigger, and the hammer rocketed forward slamming into Nora's back, than again and again and again. Until her Aura was in the red.

"STOP!" Carolina yelled, Grif stopped, putting the Grif-shot back in its original form and he walked back to where he had been sitting with the Reds and the Blues. The kids where awestruck, these soldiers were good, even their driver was a skilled fighter. Little did they know it was all dumb luck. Nora got up shakily, holding her head, "Are you okay Nora?" Carolina asked.

"Th-That was awesome!" Nora exclaimed, making her way back up to her team. They gave her pats on the back questioned her, which he answered in glee.

"Anymore volunteers?" Carolina asked looking around, until she saw Ren raise his hand.

"I would like to fight Donut," Ren said.

"You know the drill," Carolina said, watching the ninja like boy get up and go into the locker room. Donut got up and went down to the arena and started stretching. Beforehand Carolina grabbed his gun, when Ren walked into the arena he slid her guns across the floor, already knowing what was going to happen. They slid between Donut legs. Both of their photos and aura bars appears on the screen, "GO!" Carolina yelled, Donut almost instantly threw a grenade.

Ren easily caught it, he heard on of the soldiers start laughing, something about them saying he was "so dead". He ignored it and counted in his head. One. Two. Three. Four. He then threw the grenade back, but it was stuck to his hand, and it exploded. Ren was sent flying, his aura going down drastically. "A sticky," he thought, making a mental note to avoid the blue ones.

He than charged, weaving back and forth to avoid the grenades. Once he got to Donut he slid between his legs, he grabbed StormFlower, his twin pistol's combined with blades. He then turned to face Donut, who was already facing him, and pulled the trigger of his pistols. One shot bounced harmlessly off of his body armor, but the second went right between the small gap between his helmet and his chest plate.

Donut started bleeding and held his hands to his neck, Ren looked up at him in horror, what had he done? Why didn't his aura protect him? Donut fell to the ground and everyone in the crowd gasped, a few people screamed. Doc jumped down into the arena, he took off the pink soldiers helmet, underneath was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, Doc examined him.

"He got shot in the windpipe," Doc concluded.

Ren had pressed himself against the wall, Donut was going to die, because of him. He watched as the rest of the soldiers ran over looking down at their fallen comrade. "Class is dismissed!" Carolina said, scarily calm. The student obliged, team JNPR didn't move and just looked down at their teammate. "You too Ren." Carolina ordered, Ren nodded and slowly walked out of the arena.

When he got out of the classroom team JNPR, as well as team RWBY were waiting for him in the hallway. "What did you do?!" Weiss demanded, there was fury in her eyes, "the Atlantean military is going to do… who knows what to you!"

"C-calm down Weiss," Ruby said, she looked like he was about to barf after seeing so much blood.

"Yeah Weiss, he's obviously in shock," Blake noted, she felt bad for Ren, he didn't mean to kill him, it was on accident. That didn't change anything though, the Atlantean military was going to come if those were true super soldiers.

The group slowly made their way to the cafeteria, trying to comfort Ren. As they walked past people they heard they make comment, the news had already spread like wildfire, also most of the kids in the hall at the time were in their class.

"Stay away from me."

"Be careful or he might kill you two."

"Hey, that's the kid that shot the guy in pink armor."

None of the comments made Ren feel any better. They waited in the cafeteria until lunch time, the group was still trying to cheer him up. He didn't even eat his food, he just looked down at it, thinking about Donut, thinking about his family, thinking about all the deaths he had seen. He had drowned out the talking of the group around him, so he didn't notice when they went dead silent. Then he heard a clunk, like someone had sat down next to him. "Why do you look so glum Ren?" the familiar voice asked.

Ren's head shot up and looked to the unknown speaker, "Y-you're alive?" Ren asked in disbelief, "how?!"

"Doc gave me a foot rub," the soldier said, Doc, who was sitting next to him nodded.

"That makes no sense!"

"I saved Sarge from a shot to the head with CPR." Grif said with his mouth full.

"Have some decency, the only thing you should talk with your mouth full is sausage, only because it's so long and big." Donut said.

"You eat sausages whole?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah."

"This makes no sense." Weiss said, the other students agreeing with her.

"It's nothing," Sarge said, "A ship fell on him once,"

"Than I feel like a hundred feet into a cave," Donut added.

"He survived the Meta by sheer luck," Carolina said.

"He survived the Texas'," Tucker noted as he took off his helmet, to everyone's surprise he had skin the color of chocolate and green eyes, as well as black hair.

"I shot him through the heart once," Wash added.

"And Locus shot him in the head," Simmons said.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Yang said, she pointed at Wash, "you shot his through the heart? Also what's a Texas? What is the Meta? And whos Locus?"

The soldier gulped and looked at each other, until Caboose blurted out, "Top secretetet."

Carolina looked at Caboose for a moment but rolled with it, "What we can tell you is, is that the Texas' were a group of evil robots."

"Locus is a rotten, good for nothing mercenary," Sarge added.

"And the Meta," Grif said, "is the scariest fucking mute in the galaexy. He threw a car at me, a mother fucking CAR! We only managed to kill him by hooking him to the car and throwing the car off the cliff." Sarge jabbed Grif in the side with the butt of his shotgun, "Son of a bitch! What was that for!"

"We said top secret didn't we," Sarge then pointed his shotgun at Grif's leg and fired, the loud blast catching everyone in the cafeterias attention, "And that's for calling my ma a bitch, you son of a bitch." Grif survived, but he was on the floor groaning, team RWBY and JNPR looked mortified.

"W-why did you just shoot you own guy?!" Ruby asked hoping Grif was okay.

"Don't worry," Carolina said reassuring Ruby, "You'll get used to it."

"Get up damn it!" Sarge yelled, "Get up or I'll shoot you for insubordination!"

Grif just groaned, slowly getting up, sitting back down.

"God damn it, I wanted to shoot you again."

"Permission to speak freely?" Grif said.

"Permission denied."

"Fuck."

"Shut up fatass." Simmons said.

"How are you still alive?" Ren asked again, utterly confused, "How did you save Donut with a foot massage."

"Well," Doc said, but was interrupted by Carolina.

"No one even knows how he's still alive."

"Why didn't your aura protect you?" Nora asked loudly.

"We don't have aura," Wash replied biting into his sandwich.

"But everyone has aura's," Pyrrha stated, rather confused.

"Uhhhhhh..." Washington panicked, he needed to think of something fast, "We were made that way."

"Made?" Weiss asked.

"We were made in labs, thats why were each have our unique traits." Carolina said, Epsilon helping her come up with a reply.

"But what about Tucker?" Nora asked, not questioning any of their logic, "You said he was a soldier that stumbled onto his energy sword."

Carolina answered quickly, "He was just born that way."

"What abo-" Blake started, but was cut off by Carolina.

"Anyway, we have to go, get ready for the next class." The Reds and Blues groaned but got up and walked out of the cafeteria, Grif finishing his food at an inhuman speed. Blake watched them leave suspiciously, they were hiding something, and Carolina answered that question took fast, like someone was telling her what to say. She ignored the feeling though, chalking it up to the parinya she got from working with the White Fang.

* * *

The next day to Reds and Blue gathered outside of their dorms, aside from Grif who was stuck babysitting Caboose. They walked themselves down to the schools forge. After spending a few hours draws sketches and blueprints the group went to work.

The first to finish was Carolina, she made dual magnums, each, at the press of a button turned into a Humbler Stun device. They also had the ability to be used with dust. Whenever a dust was used it would replace the electricity with said element of dust.

Sarge finished next, he made his shotgun be able to turn into a fireman's axe, as well as gave it dust compatibility.

Doc finished next, making it so his medical scanner could turn into a rocket launcher, it obviously was built when the O'Malley personality was incontrol.

Next was Tucker, he had been tinkering with his energy sword, after many failed attempts to make it dust compatible he was only about to make it so it shot energy blasts.

Everyone else failed, either they couldn't figure it out, it just kept falling apart, or they tried to make it so pretty that it quickly lost all of its effectiveness in battle.

After the day was down they went back to their dorms Carolina holding "The Humblers". Sarge holding his shotgun which he named, "shotgun". Doc holding "Healthy Rockets" and Tucker who refused to name his weapon. The rest came back holding the weapons they left with, they would try again tomorrow.

* * *

Dr. Grey and Lopez walked into a room, they saw a Fed soldier leaned over a table, working on one of the teleportation grenades. "What are you doing there?" Dr. Grey asked leaning over the soldier.

The soldier jumped, hearing the voice of the insane doctor, "Ah, uh, nothing, just trying to make it so this grenade teleports us to the capital when needed."

"What about the pirates?" Dr. Grey asked.

"Well, that's the beauty of it, whenever a pirate uses it, it sends them hundreds of feet into the air, so they die in the fall."

Dr. Grey gasped, "That's a wonderful idea, can I psychoanalysis you?" She asked smiling gleefully under her helmet.

"Uhhhhhh…" the soldier panicked and looked over at Lopez for help, but he just stayed their saying nothing, "I'm busy."

"Okay," the crazy doctor said walking off, she stopped and started talking to Jenson, "It looked like you need a robot arm."

"Uhhhh, no shank you," She said quickly going on her way.

"She's going to need a one soon, I can feel it." Dr. Grey than slowly turned her head to the side, like she knew something was there that was not.

"¿Qué estás mirando?/_What are you doing?_" Lopez asked confused, what was this mad doctor doing now.

"I don't know," the doctor said turning and starting to walk off.

"¡Espere! ¡¿Sabes de que estoy hablando?!/_Wait! You know what I'm saying?!_" Lopez exclaimed following her.

"Nope not at all." The Doctor said totally confusing Lopez.

"No tienes idea de lo que te estoy diciendo./_You have no idea what I'm saying do you._" Lopez said.

"That's a great idea!" Dr. Grey exclaimed, "You are a genius! We could time travel and go to another dimension to find another version of Jenson that needs a robot arm."

"¿Que?/_What?_" Lopez asked yet again confused, watching as Dr. Grey did the slow turn this again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I would just like you too know, school for me will be starting soon so the time between chapters being written will lengthen. I am sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Also I need weapon ideas for Wash, Donut, and Simmon. Also no, before anyone asks, they will not be getting aura's or semblances. Just write down some weapon ideas you have for each of the three listed characters.**

**I also have writer a new crossover, if you like RvB and WoF you'll most likely like it.**


End file.
